iNeed You
by FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4
Summary: Freddie Benson doesn't think Sam Puckett needs anyone. Will one early morning visit change his mind?


FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Inspired by the story _iMindReader_ by Mixwe

Disclaimer: I do **not** own iCarly or anything you may recognize. The plot is completely original.

iNeed You:

Sam's POV:

I sat up and looked at the glowing, red numbers on a nearby digital clock. It was 11:56. My eyes hurt so badly; I bet they were bloodshot too. It's not like I didn't want to go to bed, and I had stayed up late before. So, why was this night any different?

I closed my crystal blue eyes and tried to control my breathing, so I wouldn't wake up Carly or Spencer. I inhaled deeply but couldn't get myself to stop crying. A slight whimper escaped my throat as I roughly pressed my head into the large, couch pillow. My hot breath was surrounding my face, when I heard the door creak open.

Freddie's POV:

Why did I go to Carly's apartment at 11:56? I needed my flash drive! _But Freddie couldn't you have went for it, I don't know...TOMORROW?!_ The logical part of my thoughts reprimanded. Okay, maybe I wasn't going just for my flash drive. To be honest I wasn't going for my flash drive at all. I was going... for Sam.

I know that sounded just a little creepy, but I really wanted to see her. Even if it was just to watch her sleep. _I'll bet she looks really beautiful while sleeping...I'll never tell her that though. I know she'd kill me._

I quietly picked the lock before entering.

I expected to see Sam sprawled, semi-gracefully on the Shays' couch, but what I actually saw scared me. Blonde cascades of her wavy hair, along with her entire body, shook with quiet sobs. I slowly crept towards her and gently touched her shoulder.

Sam's POV:

"Sam," He whispered in my ear. I tensed up instantly when he put his hand on me. This made the sob that had been approaching my throat stop. _Freddie can't see me like THIS!_ I thought to myself.

I buried my face further into the pillow, but Freddie whispered. "Sam, don't do that." He slowly turned me towards him.

Freddie's POV:

Once she was facing the couch, she stressed her muscles to stay put. But eventually just gave up. She didn't do this normally, but she knew she was in no shape to fight.

Her blue eyes shone with small floods of tears. She sighed deeply, but couldn't bring herself to stop crying.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to her.

"Nothing," She murmured in a barely audible tone.

I sighed, already growing exasperated. "Sam," I chided. "You were crying."

Sam's POV:

"So," I said shrugging. _So? So, _you_ never cry. Give the guy a break! _"Well...I'm kind of..." I looked down.

"You can tell me," Freddie said as he cupped his hand under my chin.

I was tempted to push it away, but... it felt nice... in a weird way.

"You know that movie we watched...well, that killer guy kind of freaked me out." I blinked and _finally _stopped crying, but dried tears still layered my cheeks.

"Sam, it was just a movie," Freddie said gently.

"Yeah, I know...it's stupid," I said. I tried to get up and escape, but Freddie pulled me back down.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked. My logical nature started to come back, and fog over my previous emotional state.

"I forgot my flash drive," Freddie whispered with a slight shrug.

"Oh." His response made my heart instantly bust itself apart, and obviously, it hurt. _What did you think he was going to say?! 'I came to see you, Sam at midnight!' I don't really care anyways._ I lied in a desperate attempt to bring myself some form of solace.

Freddie's POV:

Just as I thought Sam was done crying, I glanced at her and saw a few tears slip down her face. She bit her lip, and when she realized she couldn't stop, covered her face.

Her small frame started to shake again. She removed her hands, but only so she could bury her face in her knees.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked again.

She froze momentarily while she contemplated my words.

Sam's POV:

How could I forget Freddie was still there?! _Why am I even crying because of... ugh! Stupid hormones!_

I leapt up and easily pushed past Freddie. I was practically out the door, when he caught me.

Freddie's POV:

"Sam..." I was about to say more but she just looked so little and miserable. Without thinking, I took her in my arms and held her. She stiffened up at first, but then she slowly held me towards her by my waist.

"Freddie," She whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"...Never mind," She mumbled before starting to pull away.

Sam's POV:

He pulled me back and tilted my head so I would look at him.

"What Sam?" Freddie asked quietly.

"Will you...?" I searched for the right words. "Stay with me." I whispered, sounding a little too hopeful.

Freddie's POV:

For a few seconds she was filled with hope, but it quickly melted into embarrassment.

"Sure Sam," I said.

"Thanks Freddie," She whispered. She leaned up to kiss me. It was quick, but it held all the passion we pushed back. We smiled at each other for a little, until Sam decided she was tired.

"Get on the couch," She demanded.

"No, you—" I started to say, before I was shoved onto the couch. "Sam!" I whisper shouted.

"What?" She shrugged and then lay down beside me.

"We can't both stay on here. Sam?"

Sam's POV:

I was tired but I wasn't really sleeping. I moaned slightly so it appeared that I was though. While Freddie was distracted, I moved his arm around me.

"You are not asleep," Freddie whispered, smirking into my shoulder.

"Whatever," I said with a yawn.

"Sam," Freddie said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," I answered without even hesitating.

We both pulled each other closer before drifting off.

Carly's POV:

"Morning Sam," I said as I made my way downstairs, still clothed in my pajamas.

"Sam?" I called again when she didn't answer. I leaned over the couch and discovered Sam and Freddie snuggled against each other, both in a deep sleep.

My eyes widened temporarily, but returned to their original size when I smirked. "About time," I whispered with a happy sigh.

Quote:

"You are not asleep."

-Freddie


End file.
